Online instant messaging (IM) applications allow users to chat with each other via the internet. IM applications usually include a list of dialogues and chat history between a user and his/her contacts. Generally each and every dialogue is reflected in the dialogue list and saved to a chat history until the user deletes it. However, some users of IM applications may not want others to see some of the dialogues and/or people with whom the user is communicating with. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.